William Baker (Earth-12131)
, ; formerly , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 450 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Vigilante; formerly Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = I'm goin' clean, for real. If you got the papers, bring 'em out! I'll sign 'em. Bill Baker... the Avenger. Hah! Who woulda thought. | Speaker = Sandman | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = William Baker became a small-time criminal as Flint Marko in order to economically help his wife and his beloved and ill daughter. After being exposed to high levels of radiation during an nuclear accident in a beach near the prison he had just escaped from, Marko became a being made of sentient sand, Sandman. With such powerful powers he raised his criminal goals, but still worked as a hired muscle, mainly for the Maggia. The Pulse After a mysterious Pulse of energy brought the compound Isotope-8 to Earth, the Maggia was one of the many organizations who tried to acquire it as fast as they could. Sandman led along with Hammerhead a group of Maggia enforcers to recover Isotope-8 in the zone of Little Italy in New York. Marko was faced by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance, and was defeated by She-Hulk. Three Strikes Sandman was one of the villains guarding some of Green Goblin's labs when many thugs powered with Iso-8 by Osborn wrecked havoc near the Yankee Stadium. Sandman was faced by Hawkeye, and was failed to prevent Osborn's secret from falling in the heroes' hands. So Shall Ye Reap When the Maggia allied themselves with Hydra in order to take over Wonder Man's company during a surprise attack to his building, Sandman fought the hero after he got out of the debris he got trapped in after an explosion. Marko was defeated, but escaped. Symbiosis With the appearance of new symbiotes loose in Manhattan, Sandman decided to stay away from the Green Goblin's schemes and villainy. He helped the Alliance find Vulture, and even defeated him. Marko later informed the Alliance about Green Goblin's involvement with the creation of the new symbiotes, and that the type of experiments he did to them. When the Green Goblin brought together the symbiotes near the Columbus Circle, Sandman faced and defeated Venom. | Powers = *'Body Conversion - Sand:' The Sandman possesses the superhuman ability to convert his body into sand by mental command. He can convert all or parts of his body into animated sand at will. His brain has attained subliminal awareness of all granulated particles of his body. *'Superhuman Strength:' the Sandman possesses phenomenal superhuman strength, able to lift up to 85 tons. *'Density Control:' His radically mutagenically altered body composition and increased density enable him to compact or loosen the particles of sand that make up his form. Consequently, the Sandman can become as hard as sandstone, or disperse his body so that he becomes invulnerable to physical attacks. *'Shape-shifting:' He can shape his sand-state body into any continuous shape he can imagine, including his forearms into weapons like hammers, spiked maces, and large fists, stretching, elongating, deforming, expanding, flattening, or compressing all or portions of his body at will. | Abilities = | Strength = The Sandman is a superhuman being who is able to lift (press) up to 85 tons under standard conditions. | Weaknesses = Water: The Sandman's weakness that makes him most vulnerable is water. Water can soften his sand granules therefore, Sandman cannot control them and has to wait for them to dry. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * During his dialogue with Wonder Man, Sandman mentions it would be impossible for the hero to defeat him "unless he's gonna fight him with a vacuum cleaner." This is a reference to ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #4, the comic where Sandman first appeared, in which the villain is defeated by Spider-Man, who uses a vacuum cleaner to capture Marko. ** His defeat at the hands of a vacuum cleaner is later referenced by Sandman during his interview for recruitment, mentioning he's not proud of that moment. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rock Body Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability